


cuddling solves everything

by klancepromoter



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bed-Wetting, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Omorashi, Pre-Relationship, Sleepy Cuddles, lance loves naps, not really omorashi but this is Pee Content so i'll still tag it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-30 21:13:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10885056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klancepromoter/pseuds/klancepromoter
Summary: keith can't sleep and lance helps with some cuddles. also bedwetting keith





	cuddling solves everything

**Author's Note:**

> finals are v stressful so i had to write some quick klance cuddles + keith bedwetting.

Lances wakes up from a refreshing afternoon nap by a knock on his door. It’s usually a bad idea to wake him up when he’s napping. After all, the blue paladin needs his beauty sleep. More than anything, he wants to ignore responsibilities for just a little longer, but he’s pretty sure he hears Keith’s voice. And Keith _never_ comes to his room out of the blue like this, so it has to be important. 

After fixing his bedhead in the mirror, Lance opens the door to find a nervous-looking Keith. 

“Can I come in?” Keith asks.

“Sure, is everything okay?” Lance says, trying to read the situation. “I mean, we usually don’t hang out. Not that I don’t want to. This is great. So… what’s up?” Lance sits back down on his bed, leaving space for Keith.

Keith hesitantly sits next to Lance, eyes staring at the floor. “I haven’t slept. In over 24 hours. And I’ve been training with my sword since around 5 AM. I’m basically dying.” 

“Not being able to sleep sucks. I’ve been there,” Lance admits, patting Keith on the shoulder. More often than not, Lance is up late at night, missing his family and home. Keith visibly relaxes, glad that Lance is willing to put aside their rivalry for now and be a good listener.

“Everything is fuzzy. I just… don’t want to feel like this. I don’t know.” Keith doesn’t know why he thinks Lance, out of everyone, will understand this. He’d never admit it, but he finds a certain comfort in talking to Lance. It’s different from Shiro, who’s more of a mentor. Talking to Lance, when they’re not arguing, feels like coming home. 

“Want to try and sleep in here? I was just napping, but I wanna keep you company,” Lance says.

“...But there’s only one bed.” Keith stares at him.

“We can share!” Lance beams, moving to one side of the bed. “Two bros can nap together right?”

Keith sighs and lays down next to Lance. He hasn’t really shared a bed with someone before, and he’s not sure if this is supposed to feel as awkward as it does. He’s doesn’t think he can even fall asleep while part of him is freaking out that he’s sharing a bed with a very cute boy.

Keith’s heart nearly stops when Lance starts playing with his hair. He’s never felt something so good and pure in his life. Lance quickly pulls his hand away. “Sorry if that was weird. I’ll stop,” Lance says.

“No, it’s fine,” Keith says, mentally kicking himself. He blames the sleep deprivation for his honesty. Lance smiles and impulsively wraps his arms around Keith. Okay, now they’re basically cuddling. Keith never pictured himself as a little spoon type of guy, but it feels really safe and comfy so he’s not complaining. He’s pretty sure he’s already dreaming as he drifts off to sleep. 

___________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Keith wakes up and feels warm and _wet_. He lifts up the blankets to see a huge damp spot on the sheets. His boxers and sweatpants are soaked with pee. _Fuck,_ he thinks, _This is really bad_. He has to clean this up before anyone notices that he wet the bed like a baby. He tries to stand up, but Lance still has his arms wrapped around him. Why now, of all times, when he finally gets to cuddle with Lance. Keith lays still, feeling the warm puddle of pee start to cool. His sweatpants start sticking to his legs. He feels absolutely disgusting, and Lance is going to have to see him like this. Tears fill his eyes, he just wants to disappear. Keith tries to shake Lance awake. 

“Hey Keith, you alright?” Lance says, yawning and rubbing his eyes. 

Keith lifts up the blankets and points to the puddle, then hides under his pillow. “I don’t know why this happened today. I swear I haven’t done this in months,” Keith says, holding back tears. He really needs to disappear right now. “Please don’t tell anyone about this.” 

“Hey, Keith? It’s okay. You had an accident. It happens to everyone. I’m just glad you got some sleep, buddy.” Lance leans over and kisses Keith’s forehead. Keith practically melts into the bed. The cutest boy in the universe just saw him _piss himself_ , but he’s never felt so safe in his life. 

Lance brings Keith one of the extra outfits in his closet. “Here, you can wear this until your clothes are clean. It might not be your size though. Oh, and I’ll wash the sheets now too. Don’t worry about anything, it’s an accident and it happens, okay? And I won’t tell anyone about this.” 

Keith blushes and accepts the clothes. “Thanks, I really owe you one.” His boxers are starting to feel really damp and uncomfortable though, so Keith excuses himself from the room. 

“Wait, uh, if you ever want to sleep in here again. Just ask,” Lance says. Keith nods and rushes to his room before anyone can see his wet pants. Keith wonders how long he has to wait so it won’t be too weird to ask for cuddles again.


End file.
